Mini Skilenes
by KeikoDa'Kitteh
Summary: There have only been a few Skilene based stories over the past month, and I decided to change that. Hopefully, this'll encourage authors to atleast create a one shot : Contains fluff and Major Skilene ; P.S: I will try to update often
1. Chapter 1:Amphibia,Squashed,Letters,Wuss

**A/N:  
Alright, very important Author's Note. Well, I've noticed that my fave pairing, Skilene, hasn't really gotten much recognition over the past month (meaning I've only seen a few new ones...) So I'ma help you Skilene lovin' authors out! By creating... 'Mini Skilenes'!**

The whole point of this FF is to inspire some of the authors to create atleast a Skilene One-Shot. I'm going to randomly update this. Every Chapter will contain 4 Skilene Mini Stories(Some may be a bit longer than the others).

**Hopefully this'll encourage some authors to post atleast a one shot! Wish me luck!**

* * *

**.-. Mini Skilenes .-.**

**Chapter 1: Amphibia, Squished, Letters, and Wuss  
**

**1.) Amphibia:**

Marlene stood by Skipper's bunk, watching as his wide chest slowly raised and fell with his rythmatic breathing. His black and white body was covered in brightly covered blots ranging from yellow to purple. His face was pale and his flippers were clammy, a small bead of sweat just above his eye. The frog Private was currently fighting had taken down the most experienced fighter of the penguin team.

The honey brown otter carressed his cheek, a depressing sigh escaping her black lips. She hated to see him in such a pained state, it really did make her feel bad. She let a her finger trail down his broad chest, a small shiver emitting from the Antartic naitive. She giggled, the first smile appearing on her features since he'd been injured."Oh Skipper..." She murmured."If only you knew how I actually felt..."

"If only you knew that I love you..."

What Marlene didn't know, was that though Skipper was paralyzed, he hadn't exactly lost his hearing...

**2.) Squished:  
**  
Marlene struggled as she dangled in mid air, being held up by your tail wasn't the most comfortable thing. Especially if it was Alice you were being carried by."Let me go you brute! Skipper!" The Asian Otter called out, flailing her arms. It was no use. She was being transferred. _Again._

She was then forcefully thrown into a brown, wooden crate. She landed on her back and scrammbled to get up, her small claws scraping against the sturdy wood. The crate was the smallest she's ever been in maybe only 2 ft wide and 3ft in height.

Marlene's eyes scanned the crate, only to find a sleeping silhouhette in the nearby corner. She crawled closer to the mysterious animal and placed a paw on it's chest. Silky feathers. The Asian Otter ran another paw over the bird's forhead. It was flat."Skipper..." She whispered, softly toying with the feathers on his chest, a small blush creeping upon her white cheeks.

She sat next the sleeping form, laying her head on his chest, praying to god that he wouldn't wake up. This was a very risky move, but she needed to be comforted. She yawned, her eye lids drooping."Isn't it a bit crramped for cuddling, Marlene?" Skipper's velvety smooth voice rang through her small ears. She would've moved, but he had wrapped a flipper around her shoulders, keeping her there.

**3.) Wuss:**

Skipper waddled towards Marlene's decorated cave, replaying his plan over in his head, wanting everything to go perfectly. He was going to finally reveal his feelings to the only Otter in Central Park with a a bunch of flowers. He was hoping to buy a pricy diamond bracelet for her at the local pawn shop, but it cost too much. The military officer just hoped that she would retort the feelings he had for her.

Unknowingly, he had already made it to her cave's entrance. Instead of barging in, like he usually would have done, he knocked. "I'm coming!" She yelled rather loudly, causing the penguin leader to smile. Though he smiled, it didn't mean that he wasn't nervous. His heart beat faster as the small noises the padding on the bottom of Marlene's feet got closer.

She gracefully appeared in the entrance, a shocked expression on her gorgeous face. Maybe it was because he knocked for the first time. Or maybe it was because he was carrying a boquette of golden Daffodils and crimson Roses. "Hey Skipper," She smiled, leading him into her habitat. She sat down on her popcorn sack bed and motioned for him to sit down with her."So what's up with the flowers?"

The military penguin hesitated, but eventually handed her the roses. His flippers were clammy and he felt as if he would've begun sweating if only Penguins persperated. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and waited for her to reply. The honey brown Otter's cheeks flushed,"W-what are these for?"

He gulped,"Well, um..." She looked up at him with her olive eyes and almost melted at her stare."Marlene, I..." Her gaze just wouldn't let up. So, he decided, the question would have to wait for another time."Yes?" Marlene's eyes lit up with hope and a small glint of excitemeant could be seen in the mist.

"Marlene, I... Wanted to wish you a happy birthday! heh... I gotta get going now though. Need to be bright eyed and bushy tailed by morning!" And with that, he was off.

**4.) Letters:**

"Skippah?" Young Private waltzed into the room, his cheery attitude as uplifting as always. Skipper fell out of his chair, spilling his fish coffee and letting go of the peice of paper his was so intetivley focused on. The letter drifted towards the youth, landing by his scaly webbed feet. Private bent down to pick up the photograph, but was stopped.

"Private! Don't!" Skipper yelled, a barely noticible blush appearing over his white cheeks. Private picked up with paper anyways, much to the protests his mentor,"Why not Skippah? Is it classified?" The youngest of the makeshift rookery noticed a very familiar name at the top. _Dear_ _Marlene_ could be read. "Private!" Skipper growled. The shortest Penguin looked back at his leader, who was now fuming with anger. The youth ran out of the Hq, hoping to hide from his peeved off commanding officer.

Private slid to the Otter habitat, the first place he could think of. The boy leaped into the cave, startling it's inhabitant."Private? What are you doing here?" Marlene shrieked, jumping off of her bed. Private covered her black lips with a smooth flipper, shushing her."I can't let Skippah find me! I stole his letter and I really wanna read it! Can you hide it in your habitat until the coast is clear?"

Marlene nodded and took the letter into her paws, shocked that it was adressed to none other than her. Private dashed towards the sewer gate, the lid scraping against the cement flooring. Marlene looked around before sitting on her bed and unfolding the letter. She blushed as her misty green eyes scanned over the paper, taking in every word, every period.

.-. A Few Mins Later .-.

Skipper slid into the cave, only to find a crying Otter sitting on her bed. Tears matted the fur underneath her eyes and left her eyes a puffy red. But she was wearing a smile none the less."Marlene did you...?" Skipper asked, reffering to the letter he had poured so much emotion into. She nodded and lunged at him, taking him into her furry arms.

"I did, and I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Soo... What'ya think? Remember, this will be updated randomly (Meaning when I'm not busy with AFILW) and when I get good ideas :P  
**

**Lol so far, my favorite title is "Wuss" xD**

!R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Tough Love

_**Author's Note: I haven't updated anything in a while because... Well... I really didn't have the sudden urge to type for you guys and I'm not gonna make excuses for it because it wouldn't seem fair to. Since I haven't uploaded anything, I'm gonna update any story I can all at once.**_

_**And about CPZoo Chat... I was typing a really awsome chapter for it weeks ago and it got deleted on accident D:. It is now on Haitus until I figure something out. Sorry :(.**_

_**P.S: Sorry this is a One-Shot, I just really wanted to update this.**_

**.:: Mini Skilenes ::.**

**Tough Love:**

Marlene's once pale cheeks furiously reddened as she walked beside Team Penguin's courageous leader, trying not to put in account how close his sleak flipper was to her clammy paw. The honey brown Otter made sure to keep her mint green eyes directed towards him, just to be ready for any further flirtatious 'advancements'. Instead of watching for any actions or movemeants, she began to stare at his ocean blue eyes, trying to pull out any hidden emotions.

Skipper turned to face her, hoping to start a conversation but instead arched a non-existant brow out of utter confusion,"Is there something on my face, Marlene?" Her creamy brown cheeks once again began to flush, but this time out of pure embarrassment. She quickly looked back at walkway infront of them, too flustered to come up with an immediate reply.

"Well, we're in," He announced as the double doors that lead into the frosty habitat slowly opened themselves.

It was the zoo's Fun-Day and Alice's superiors had decided that they would kick it off by adding in new exhibit. Since this was the team's day off, Skipper had asked Marlene if she would like to accompany him instead of asking his occupied team members. And, to his surprise, she actually agreed.

Marlene shyly rubbed her arm as she stepped out and into the freshly built habitat. A sudden gust of chilly wind suddenly hit their faces as they walked insid, causing them to sheild their eyes."Who do you think lives in here?!" Marlene managed to grind out, gritting her teeth out of surprise.

Clear, newly formed icicles hung from the ceiling above them as the ice shavings, or 'snow' silently piled ontop of the fake shrubbery and the single Pine tree that stood in the middle of the habitat. Her paws created innocent crunching sounds as she walked around, astounded.

Skipper vigalantly let his dark eyes dart across the room, trying to scope out any features that would help identify the mystery animal. The commando's focused gaze switched over to Marlene, who was now on the ground, rolling around and about in the frosty mountains of powdery snow. He let a small, amused smile appear on his shiny orange beak as he watched her play in the ice shavings. She stopped rolling around as a pungent stink wafted into her nostrils.

"Skipper!" She called out, fear lacing through her sudden wail. The doors dramatically shut themselves, startling the duo. Marlene began ((mercalo)) pounding away at the iron door, earning metallic pings."A-Alice shut the door! I knew I shouldn't have agreed to come with you!"

"You agreed, missy-"

"But you always get me into situations we can't get out of!"

"Marlene-"

"I'm going to die! Your going to die!"

"Listen, woman!" Skipper barked, placing his flippers on her shoulders as he began trying to shake her out of her panicky trance. Even while panicking, he'd managed to get her to blush."Once the team notices we're gone, they'll come rescue."

She growled, more angry than scared now, and scrunched her nose. She quivered, her toes begining to go numb. She looked over at a small cave, presumably the mystery animal's future home, and ran towards it, leaving the male penguin behind."Marlene! What are you doing?! Something could snatch you up and use you for blubber! For heaven's sake woman!"

He slid on his belly to catch up to her, leaving a trail behind him much like how a shoe leaves a small molding in the crystal white tundra of shaved ice and randomly scattered pine needles. He entered the cave, only to find a shivering she-otter sitting in the corner, an angry expression plastered over her once happy facial expression.

Skipper groaned, placing his flippers over his hips and "Marlene, being angry at me isn't going to help the situation. It's only going to make things worse." Marlene looked back at him and raised a black paw, firmly balling it into a fist and raising a certain finger up and into the air...

"Don't give me sass!"

"Why shouldn't I?! I'm going to freeze to death because of you!"

Skipper's muscles tensed out of anger as he stomped towards her, the slushy snow spreading underneath his webbed feet. He then pulled her out of her corner, despite her yelps and protests, and sat down, pulling the chocolate brown otter and plopping her onto his lap and pressing her against his firm chest. His angry, yet determined, facial expression never disappearing as he kept her in position, never loosing his grip.

Instead of trying to escape, her mint green eyes simply widened and she just sat there, her creamy coloured cheeks warming as she slumped against his toned, yet fluffy ivory chest. She began to warm, her fur bristling."What are you doing?"

"Tough Love," He muttered, slightly enjoying the position they were in.


	3. Chapter 3: Dra Dra Drabbles!

_**A/N:**_

_**Heres a bunch of tiny drabbles!**_

_**Mini Skilenes**_

_**Chapter 3: Dra Dra Drabbles!**_

_**Wakeup:**_

Skipper sighed as he filled out mission reports, his feathers slightly ruffled and in slight tufts as mounds of tin cups, emptied of their warm caffiene induced drinks, unevenly piled against the concrete flooring. The commando had been filing highly classified papers all night and he was absolutely exhausted, the bags underneath his eyes gaining bags of their own. He let a ragged groan escape his bright orange beak and banged his flat head against the desktop purposely, letting himself just lay there for a few innocent minutes. The penguin leader soon began to let sleep drag him into it's clutches, it's wonderful grasp never tempting to let him go. Atleast until he'd gotten three days worth of sleep.

The ice floe's latch flew open with grace as a certain otter flopped down, happily racing towards the working penguin, whom hadn't even realized that she'd entered. The honeybrown otter entertainingly danced and pranced around as if it were the last day on Earth and nothing really mattered at the moment."We're pregnant!" She squealed with joy, clutching the part of her torso underneath her creamy coloured chest.

Skipper flew out of his chair, now awake.

_**Smiling:**_

Skipper melted at the sight of the honey brown otter, his heart thumping against his chest. The way she announced herself when she waltzed into a room, well, she never really had to. All the males would look her way whenever she did, alarming him of her graceful presence. Don't even get the tuxedo wearing bird started on the way she stood up to him, as many of the other animals didn't have the cajones to speak up. Surprisingly, though, he could bet on a couple of Kippers that she had a little thing for him as well

You could say that he was twitterpated, once used to describe the usual term for attraction in a very lovely movie about a love stricken deer, but he knew how to handle himself instead of just falling flat on his face drooling whenever she arrived. He knew how not to display his feelings for her, not wearing them on his sleeve- er, flipper. But what he didn't know was that whenever she passed by, was that he began to smile uncontrollably. He didn't even notice until one of his men awed and described him as being 'Gob-smacked'.

_**Winner:**_

Skipper purposely moved out of the way as she snatched the bright green flag from it's metal stand. The look on her face filled him with happiness. She was the winner of the game, but he was too. In a cryptic type of way, though.

_**Cards:**_

The team of Penguins, including Marlene the Asian Otter, were playing a very intense game of Texas Hold 'Em. Marlene had never really learned how to play that particular type of Poker, but since the guys had been encouraging her to join in ever since they've began the game, she buddied up with someone to try and learn the ropes. She had chosen the best card player in the Hq, of course. Her competative attitude prevented her from simply choosing a bird at random.

Skipper showed Marlene his- _their_ cards, his facial expression hard and emotionless though his dark eyes began to show signs of boredom. The cinnamon brown mammal tenderly nodded, still uncertain on how the game worked, but went along with it for dear Skipper's sake, considering that it'd be about the 4th time he'd explain it to her that night. The eldest Penguin threw in a couple of fish (substitutes for actual chips), winning the hand. He smirked at the way his boys groaned and, with an attitude, threw their fish into the middle of the table.

The she-otter grinned, despite her curiosity, and immediately scooted next to him, trying to atleast get a glimpse of the worn cards to try and get how he'd won. She noticed that he had a couple of Kings and a few Aces here and there. What she didn't notice, though, was how close she was to the aquatic bird. Skipper indeed had and wrapped a sleek flipper around her shoulders and brought her closer to his form, a lump forming in her throat as she blushed. Marlene absentmindedly placed a paw over his firm chest.

Skipper grinned and winked at his teammates, whom stared wide eyed.

_**A/N:**_

_**These are just... UGH! I don't think that these are as wonderful as they could've been. Sorry, guys D:**_


End file.
